


Good Enough

by hotcocoa



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Again, M/M, Rated T for language, they can't talk to each other without swearing i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: training camp</p><p>For the past few days, Yahaba hasn’t been able to look in the mirror and see just himself. He always sees a shadow behind him, sometimes wearing a wink and a peace sign but always terrifying. Yahaba grips the sink and grits his teeth, feeling completely overwhelmed by it.</p><p>  <em>I’ll never be as good as him.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I think I missed the prompt a little bit whoops.
> 
> Partially inspired by [@hanatsuki89's beautiful comic](http://hanatsuki89.tumblr.com/post/126466906073/my-original-plan-was-to-make-this-a-kyohaba-comic).

Yahaba’s alarm goes off loudly and he shuts it off sleepily. He takes a deep breath and rolls out of bed with a feeling of dread knotting in his stomach. He buries his face in his hands and groans before he heads to the bathroom, where he immediately wants to turn around and leave.

For the past few days, Yahaba hasn’t been able to look in the mirror and see just himself. He always sees a shadow behind him, sometimes wearing a wink and a peace sign but always terrifying. Yahaba grips the sink and grits his teeth, feeling completely overwhelmed by it.

_I’ll never be as good as him._

He climbs into the shower and tries to wash away the shadow and all his self-doubt. It doesn’t work.

He pulls on his practice clothes and hastily closes his closet when he catches a glimpse of his new jersey bearing an unfamiliar number that feels so, so heavy when he wears it. He silently thanks whatever higher power has made it so that they don’t have to wear their game jerseys for training camps.

 _You still have to wear a scrimmage vest,_ his brain helpfully reminds him.

 _Shut up,_ he retaliates with a scowl, _I can wear whatever number I want._

The shadow laughs at him.

Yahaba drags his feet down the stairs, calling a solemn goodbye to his mother before opening the door to head outside.

He blinks, once in surprise, once in confusion.

Watari and Kyoutani are standing on his doorstep, one grinning and one scowling. Yahaba looks at them in confusion. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asks as he locks the door behind him.

“This is our first real volleyball event as third years!” Watari says enthusiastically.

Yahaba turns to Kyoutani with one eyebrow raised. “And you went along with that?” he asks in disbelief.

Kyoutani’s scowl deepens and he shrugs. Yahaba smirks.

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed,” Kyoutani mutters, low enough that Watari doesn’t hear.

Yahaba’s smirk slides off his face and he stares at Kyoutani in shock. “W-what?”

Kyoutani just glares up at him before staring back at the ground.

Watari, oblivious to the exchange that’s just happened, chatters excitedly about the upcoming training camp. Yahaba walks stiffly between the other two until Watari suddenly looks up at him. “Are you nervous?” he asks.

Yahaba laughs, a little too strained, and waves the question off. “Of course not!” he says. Kyoutani snorts. Yahaba glares at him.

“It’s okay if you are, you know,” Watari says more softly. “But, you don’t need to be. You’ll be a great captain.” He offers Yahaba a genuine smile, but all Yahaba can do is feel the weight on his shoulders that seems to grow heavier with every step they take towards the gym.

_I’ll never be as good as him._

His steps slow as they step through the school gate. The gym looms in front of them and Watari takes off, saying something about making sure the club room is open. Dread settles like a lead weight in Yahaba’s gut, the shadow enveloping him and squeezing until he feels like he can’t breathe, but he knows he has to do this. He takes a deep breath.

Kyoutani’s fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling him back. He doesn’t look at Yahaba, opting instead to scowl at the ground. “If you fuck up because you’re nervous and doubting yourself,” he mutters, “I’m recognizing Watari as my captain.”

“Fuck you,” Yahaba replies easily as Kyoutani lets go of his wrist and stalks into the gym.

Yahaba smiles as the shadow shrinks and the weight lifts off his chest.

It was exactly what he needed.

 _I’ll never be as good as him,_ he thinks as he strides into the gym, _but I’ll be as good as me._

_And that's good enough._


End file.
